Deus.Ex.Machina Industries
A corporation based in several parts of the planet that is one of the largest in the world. Aside from 's matrix, it is the only known industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units. Including the Self Defense Forces - AST , the Realizer units currently equipped by the world's military and police forces, can be said to be all made by D.E.M. This is because, due to their enthusiasm in hunting down the Spirits, they are considered economic rivals with Ratatoskr that Kotori belongs to. Of course, they also have magicians who are able to use the CR-Units. However, it was said that their handling experience exceeds those of special forces of different countries by a long shot. The country's police, organizations, or armies, which are supplied with the Realizers by the D.E.M., will have supervisors or maintenance officials deployed by the DEM company. The DEM is famous for creating military weapons for the entire world and also supports the wars taking place across the planet, the war in the Middle East and one of them, and also create weapons even for terrorists, DEM is neutral between all criminal gangs, terrorists and countries. Know Members *Ellen Mira Mathers (DEM Secretary) *Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott (DEM Founder) *Roger Murdoch (DEM Commander) - Soon *Mildred F. Fujimura (Enginner) - Soon *Minerva Liddell (SSS Commander) - Soon *Ryouko Kusakabe (AST Team Leader) - Soon *Tomonara (AST\DEM Wizard) - Soon *Kagaya (AST\DEM Wizard) - Soon *Takamine Mikie(AST\DEM Wizard) - Soon *Mana Takamiya (AST\DEM Wizard) *Origami Tobiichi (AST\DEM Wizard) *Jessica Paley (DEM General) ''- Soon'' *Artemisia B. Ashcroft (DEM\SSS Wizard) *Karen Nora Mathers (Assistant) - Soon *Kyouhei Kannazuki (Separatist) - Soon *Reine Murasame (Separatist) *Kawagoe (Separatist) ''- Soon'' *Mikimoto (Separatist) - Soon *Shiizaki (Separatist) - Soon '' *Nakatsugawa (Separatist) - ''Soon *Minowa (Separatist) - Soon *Medical Officer Rindou (Separatist) - Soon *Awashima Fumio (Separatist) - Soon *Teshirogi Yoshiharu (Separatist) - Soon *Kawanishi Takashi (Separatist) - Soon *Elliot Baldwin Woodman (Separatist) - Soon *Cecil O'brien (SSS Wizard) - Soon *Leonora Sears (SSS Wizard) - Soon *Ashley Sinclair (SSS Wizard) - Soon Weapons and technology Combat Realizer Unit - CR-Unit A CR-Unit is basically a suit of mechanical armor, with weapons, that is equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit will enhance a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places or places that isn't that wide hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in a wide places. Different CR-Units are known to exist, with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. Combat Wiring Suit The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. or (Cry Cry Cry) The or is a large, Anti-Spirit Rifle. When used against a human, this rifle was shown to have enough power to blast a large hole through that person's torso. Against a spirit, however, it can't pierce through their Astral Dresses. An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. An Anti-Spirit Gatling gun. White Licorice A new, experimental set of equipment, White Licorice is a CR-Unit that's been optimized for pure destruction. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. Humpty Dumpty A satellite belonging to DEM that is equipped with Realizers and stores a large number of for security. The original purpose of this satellite is unknown but this decommissioned satellite was used as an orbital weapon during a DEM conspiracy, sending itself like an asteroid on to Earth's atmosphere to try to kill off Mr. Wescott . Trivia *The D.E.M.'s enthusiasm has even pushed them to the point of experimenting on a little girl (Mana Takamiya), despite knowing that her life-span will be reduced to about 10 years as a result. *It seems that only the top brass of the D.E.M. have heard rumors of the organization known as Ratatoskr, and they have been ordered to destroy them if they do exist. Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Evil Corporations Category:Business Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mad Scientist Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Xenophobes Category:Humans Category:Military Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sociopaths Category:Minion Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Fascists Category:Warmonger Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Heavy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Gadgeteers Category:Nazis Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Nemesis Category:Spoilers Category:Liars Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:God Wannabe Category:Doctors Category:Soldiers Category:Delusional Category:Bombers Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Brainwashers Category:Robots